


Whoops, I Fell For You Again

by Temmie_Loony (Artemis_Luna)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Avengers Family, Crack, Explicit Language, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pietro Maximoff Lives, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Luna/pseuds/Temmie_Loony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why can't Tony just stop falling from the sky?</p><p>He's just lucky there's always that someone who catches him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whoops, I Fell For You Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somanyfeels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyfeels/gifts).



"Iron Man, what's the situation?" Cap asked breathlessly as he swung his shield to decapitate a horde of robots. He hopped onto one of the abandoned cars and jumped as high as we could to catch his shield before using his velocity to shove it into another robot.

Before Iron Man had the chance to even say anything, Hawkeye beat him to it. "No! Hawkeye! Ask  _Hawkeye_! Dammit, Cap! That's the whole reason why I station on top of fucking skyscrapers!"

"Language!" Cap admonished at the same time Ant-Man said, "Station? More like camp!"

Hawkeye audibly gasped. "I do  _not_ camp, you mother-bugger!"

It was then when Falcon decided to chime in. "Yeah, you do. You squat on ledges like actual birds."

Hawkeye let out a grunt which was soon followed by the telltale _boom_ of a distant explosion. "I  _survey_ , you asshole."

"Squat," Falcon insisted. "Tell me, have you finished building your nest,  _Hawk_ eye?"

"Says the other bird on our team," Quicksilver said.

"Stay outta this, Sonic."

"Hell yeah, Speedy! Far-five!"

"Uh, guys?" Tony interrupted. Honestly, he was the original pain in the ass, with his horrible puns and awful jokes said in the middle of whatever battle they had. Then Hawkeye, Falcon, Quicksilver, Ant-Man and, not to mention their newest recruit, Spider-Man had to come in and steal his thunder (Thank God, Peter had to be left behind because he was too busy with  _homework_. Damn kid). "I don't _really_ want to stop your squabbling, but we got a bit of a situation up north."

"What's the situation?" Cap asked once again, this time his voice dripped with more authority that no one dared to say anything this time.

"Uh. Well. There's... there's this enhanced who can apparently control electricity and metal, and... well..."

"Got it. Thor, Panther, Witch go help Iron Man. Quicksilver, Falcon, there are still a couple of civilians that haven't been evacuated; find them and get them out of here. The rest of you, head to the main plaza. Most of the fight's concentrated here now."

"Aye, aye, Cap'n America!" Ant-Man said loudly before anyone else could say anything.

"Yeah."

"What he said."

"Uh... SOMEONE GET ME DOWN FROM HERE."

"I got you, baby bird."

"I'm older than you and I swear to God, Sam—"

Before Hawkeye could finish whatever threat he was planning on saying, they all heard Tony yelling alarmingly through the comms, something about losing power. Then they saw: Tony, seemingly without his repulsor system, was flying up with his back facing the ground.

"Shitshitshitshitshit," Tony kept saying under his breath. "MAXIMOFF, NOW WOULD BE A REALLY GOOD TIME TO DO YOUR MOJO."

There was no response.

"WANDA, FUCKING DO SOM—FUUUUUUUUUCK!" Tony, who was suspended in what seemed like more than a thousand feet, was then promptly falling.

Just standing beside Wanda's unconscious form was Thor, who was initially torn between flying up to help Iron Man and smashing the enhanced to bits. The god had finally made his decision when he launched towards the weird enhanced Asian, who had spiky white hair and electric blue eyes. Before Thor could so much as have the hammer touch the top of the enhanced's head, the hammer was frozen in place.

"What—"

"While your hammer may be from another world, it is still essentially made from metal," the enhanced said, an eerie smile on his face. "Just like your armor."

And just like that, Thor flew back with such a force that it managed to cause a bunch of Thor-shaped holes into buildings.

T'Challa was nowhere to be seen and it was then when Tony kept thinking it was probably for the best. T'Challa didn't need to seem him die.

"Where the hell're Wanda, Thor and T'Challa?!" Hawkeye yelled, his tone lost all its joviality it had earlier. 

"Wanda and Thor are down, T'Challa went MIA," Falcon said as he ran and activated his wings to help Tony until, of course, the enhanced practically ripped his wings from his back and he plummeted eight feel down.

"What the hell do we do?!" Scott yelled frantically as he watched helplessly at Tony's suit-clad figure.

"This would have been a lot easier if we had Parker, Banner, Rhodey or Vision," Natasha grunted as she used her baton to deactivate more robots.

"Kid had homework, Rhodes deployed somewhere classified and I didn't think we'd need Hulk or Vision," Steve said, sounding regretful.

"To reiterate what Bug-Man said—"

"Hey!"

"What do we do?!"

Steve had already began thinking for what to do. His mind was cracking for several ideas, but all the seemed to lead to was more death. He felt just as confused, dazed and completely unsure of what to do just when Tony was also falling to his death after sending a nuke to Loki’s alien army.

Again, like last time, he was thrown off into the edge of relief when he found Panther in his private jet zooming his way to Tony, who was still free-falling albeit without screaming. Steve briefly wondered if he had passed out or just accepted his fate. Steve wished it was the former.

The Avengers watched in silent tension as T'Challa opened his hatch to safely catch Tony at the same time his weapons system engaged on the enhanced, who had no time to deflect the rain of bullets that went through him like swiss cheese. Immediately, all the robots froze then short-circuited, dropping like flies.

"Vibranium, bitch!" Falcon cheered from the ground, exhausted as he lazily raised his fist up.

"Why the fuck didn't we just start with that?" Clint complained, breathless as he bumped Sam's fist before exhaling deeply, closing his eyes for a moment's rest.

"Tony? Sweetheart, are you alright?" T'Challa asked quietly after asking FRIDAY to scan Tony for injuries, to which her answers were negative.

"Whoops, sorry, Pantera." Tony raised his arms as he gestured around. "Looks like I fell for you all over again."

"Oh my god, no!"

"I thought that sounded smooth."

"You're from the forties. Of course that's smooth to you."

"Tony," T'Challa repeated. "Are you okay?"

"I hate bein' old," Tony replied drily."You and I should collab on that, an age-reversing thingamabob. We could bring Scott and Banner into it, but I'd rather it'd be just you and me, babe. You know, like a date. We haven't gone on an actual date in a while, huh? So you know, this'll be the perfect date! Saving humanity and all that shit. That'll bring SI and Wakanda to world domination."

"Guys! Tony's going all world domination again!"

"Oh shut up, Hawkass. I can easily downgrade your arrows to sticks just as easily as I upgraded them."

"You can but you won't."

"Shut up, Barton." Tony smirked back at his lover. "So, how 'bout it, Pantera? Ready to take the world by storm?"

T'Challa grinned. "You're not that old."

"Uh, correction: yes, he is."

"Says the guy from the forties."

"You're dating said guy, Sam."

"Not my fault you're hot!"

"Quinjet's coming, boys," Widow informed. "Pietro, go get your sister. Thor, Clint, Sam, quit lying on your asses and meet us in the main plaza. Oh and Scott, please grow back to a human."

"I'll see you guys there," T'Challa said before turning off the comm link and speeding up the jet. "I heard no thank you."

Tony smiled widely as he grabbed T'Challa's hand to kiss it. "Thank you, my precious. You truly are the wind beneath the wings."

T'Challa smirked as he glanced at Tony. "I'm the wind and the wings."

"Sounds about right. But what the hell does that make me?"

"The idiot who can't seem to stop getting into storms."

"Well, what can I say? I like a challenge." Tony sat up and leaned forward to kiss T’Challa’s cheek. “So, about our long absence of a date...”

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY WOW. THAT IS THE MOST HORRIBLE ENDING I HAVE EVER WRITTEN. I DON'T KNOW. I JUST GOT INTO THIS SHIP AND HONESTLY, I HAVE BEEN RACKING MY BRAIN FOR DAYS FOR A PLOT IDEA. I WAS SUPPOSED TO WRITE SOMETHING SUPER ANGSTY, BUT I FIGURED I SHOULD CHANGE IT UP.
> 
> I DON'T KNOW. THIS MADE SENSE IN MY HEAD. 
> 
> I NEED PRACTICE WRITING NON-ANGSTY THINGS.


End file.
